


Saving all my love for you

by MassivelyOriginal



Series: Magic Music Monday's [8]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassivelyOriginal/pseuds/MassivelyOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving al my love for you by Whitney Houston</p><p>A few stolen moments is all that we share<br/>You've got your family and they need you there<br/>Though I've tried to resist being last on your list<br/>But no other man's gonna do<br/>So I'm saving all my love for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving all my love for you

**Author's Note:**

> With Big Brother starting these may not be regular anymore, I'm gonna try but I'm a obsessed with the feeds and will probably rarely sleep as of Thursday let alone write...LOL... So we will see if I can make it happen. Also this soooo very very short and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it.. Thanks for reading

Zachary,  
I've been thinking alot about you this week. I miss you, I hope we get sometime to talk and catch up this week at the BB premiere party. I know things are complicated for you, with us. I know your doing what you need to do but I want to make sure you know I'm still here. I'm not sure why I'm still here but I am. I guess I just love you. Last year when I entered the BB house I never expected to find you. The idea of a showmance never crossed my mind but that's what I found in you. The months since have been confusing to say the least. Our moments we have shared together have been few and far apart but I live for those moments. When we are together it's hot and passionate, it leaves us both feeling like we are on top of the world. We feel strong and powerful when we are alone together but as soon as we involve the world it all falls apart again. Please understand I wouldn't trade those moments for anything, they are special to me because you are special to me. We are in different places in our lives right now, I'm all over the place working, I'm really busy and I feel my dreams are all coming true. Yes, I wish you were by my side along for the ride but I get it you have your place right now to. You are with your family, with Peyton doing what you need and want to do. Your dealing with your feelings and dealing with what you may or may not be. This is your journey and only you can walk down it. Even if I want to rush you through it I can't, I'm just selfish and would give anything to have you as my own. When we were in the house we use to joke about moving in together, about getting married and even though I knew we were joking I secretly really wanted just that. I even let myself play with the fantasy, I could picture it, living in New York creating a life together. It was magical and everything I ever wanted, a man who loved me for me, who is proud of me, who makes me happy and in return I make them happy. Then reality hit, we left the house and the real world was now in the way as was your questioning sexuality. It hurt when I realized that those hopes I'd built up were not actually going to be the reality at least not immediately because I still have hope for us, for a life that we can have together. I still love you Zach, I still want all those things. I know you've asked me to be patient, wait and I have. We are going to be together for 3 days this week and I know as soon as I see you all these feelings are going to flood me, I'm going to remember all of our time together, I'm gonna want to hold you and love you. I'm gonna want you back in my life and in my bed and I can only hope that you want some of these same things. Zach I know your still working on your shit but I want you to remember and to know that I love you, nobody else just you. Ive been saving all my love for you and as soon as your ready I'm here waiting.  
Yours forever, Frankie


End file.
